blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik the Well-Read
Erik the Well-Read is the second part of the 17th episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by King for a Day and followed by Chain Mail Letter. Plot King Allfire, Sir Blaze, and Sir Burnevere laugh at Sir Loungelot's inability to operate a catapult. As Loungelot goes to prove that he can operate a catapult (intending to have Flicker do all the work), a Viking named Erik the Well-Read arrives, searching for the Stone of Breezebrain the Ferocious, a Viking who, before dying of gastritis due to an overgorging of smoked eel, hid his treasure in a cave whose whereabouts were carved into seven magical stones, which reveal clues as to the treasure's location when struck with a Viking warhammer, and one of them led Erik to Camelhot. Blaze remembers his great grandfather Sir Blaséputting a stone in a tower, but by the time they reach it, Loungelot has Flicker catapult the stone, sending it flying over to Castle Threadbare, where it hits Evil Knight 2 in the head and lodges in his helmet. Count Geoffrey is golfing with a Viking Warhammer he stole during his trip to Sweden, and hits Evil Knight 2 in the back of the head in an attempt to dislodge the stone. Through him, it says that what they seek lies in the reeking basement. So Geoffrey and the Evil Knights go to the basement of Merle the Wizard's Cabin of Despair and Occult Museum. Flicker puts wheels on a ship and calls it the Polvo, and they set out toward the Cabin of Despair. Erik takes note of the Polvo and the hairbags for safety. Geoffrey, Merle, and the Evil Knights go through a conspicuous secret passage that none of them have ever noticed before, and find a boat in a giant cave. When Erik and the dragons reach the area, they assemble furniture into a raft, which Erik also takes note of. They all reach the area where the treasure lies, and when Geoffrey strikes the stone again, a troll named Bob appears and reveals that Breezebrain is not the Ferocious, but the Veracious, and that he was a chef, not a warrior. Geoffrey opens the treasure chest, and the treasure turns out to be recipes. In anger, he knocks Evil Knight 2 off the bridge into the water, pushes Evil Knights 1 and 3 off after him, and rides them away. With Breezebrain's ship, recipes, and ideas inspired by Flicker's Polvo, hairbags, and furntiture raft, Erik returns to Sweden, while the dragons return to Camelhot. Trivia *Princess Flame and Queen Griddle do not appear in this episode. *The Polvo is a reference to Volvo, while hairbags are a reference to airbags. *Sir Loungelot mentions a tail-fencing duel, which hints that dragons and lizards sometimes swordfight with their tails, however, he was likely making the story up as an excuse to not row the raft with his tail and let Blaze, Burnevere, and Flicker do all the work. Category:Episodes